


Hungry For Another One OneShots

by Royal_Of_Horror



Series: Hungry For Another One. [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bread Kid is Three, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gore, M/M, Myst. Girl is Flashlight girl who is named Eight, Quincy Kills people for fun, Quincy doesn't have empathy for people, Runaway Kid is Seven, She has 2 emotions, She just likes killing people and having fun, Six kills Nomes for food, Six managed to worm her way into people's hearts, They belong to Six & Eight, aka Happiness and Love, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Of_Horror/pseuds/Royal_Of_Horror
Relationships: Eight & Seven, Mono/Three, Six & Mono, Six & Quincy & Eight, Six & Quincy & Eight & Seven & Three & Mono, Six & Seven, Six/Quincy/Eight
Series: Hungry For Another One. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hungry For Another One OneShots

Quincy felt abandoned, as she sat on the beach by the Nest, her raincoat missing, her clothes wet, her braid coming undone, and the raft missing. Tugging on her ribbon that held her braid and ran her fingers through her hair tying her ribbon on her right wrist while she undoes the braid. She felt hopeless, worse than she ever felt since first arriving on the Maw, but she couldn’t give up the kids stuck on the Maw looked up to her, Six who she saved from falling to her death had helped her from dying from the Pretender. Six who took the raft. Six who is out in the middle of a hurricane, while she’s stuck trapped, unmoving, silent. Her red and green eyes close, as she tries to gather her will and determination, she feels naked without her coat, the first thing that she remembers, and how she got it.

**_~Flashback starts~_ **   
_The Day was cold and cloudy in the town that was dubbed Factory, moving quietly behind crates and cages. The Nomes seemed to flinch and run away whenever she got close enough to them. The Adults looking for stray kids so they can ship them off to the Maw or the Nest, the TV's blaring the same message over and over again, everyday that month Quincy had learn to tune out the Broadcasters mind control, when she spotted it, a kid a bit older than her was running out of the forest, out of the Hunter’s domain and towards her. A yellow raincoat on them, they seemed to know every nook and cranny around the town._

_Quincy could predict what was going to happen anyways, the kid was going to run into the hole under the cage Quincy was next to and get her caught by the hunter instead of themselves, so Quincy did the only thing she could think off and waited until the kid was close to her, and push the kid to the ground making sure the head banged against the concrete. Quincy tugged the Yellow coat off the kid and hid under the cage waiting until the telltale signs of the Hunter walking up to the alley and for him to grab the kid. After a couple minutes she heard the kid scream about someone sabotaging them, and that there was another kid somewhere in the alley. A small cruel smile etched it’s way onto her face, when she heard one last scream come from the kid and the sound of broken bones echoing through the air. Quincy never did feel bad when she killed other kids, she never did wonder why the Nomes feared her, and now that she got the yellow coat, Nomes and Children were going to fear the color._

_They were going to be afraid of her, the only person who deliberately killed kids for her own enjoyment and had the Nomes run away from her and into traps. The only person who never feared the Adults and never cared for the mind control that controlled the town._

_Until she met her, she called herself Six and always seemed one step ahead of her, it was the most exciting game of cat and mouse she ever played, she felt an actual thrill of a hunt from her, Six never cared on how she purposely opened up cages with children just to watch them get killed moments later, Six never cared about how she would have to stay still for a few minutes while she mess with the Craftsman or Butler, than Six almost fell to her death, she didn’t know if she should save Six or not, but one look at Six’s pleading face made her stop and save her. Six repaid her by saving her from the Pretender. Six made her feel compassion that not even the youngest and most innocent kids on the Maw or in Factory could make her feel._   
_**~Flashback Ends~** _

Quincy opened her eyes to take one last look at the ocean and stood to her feet with a smile on her face as she whispered the warning she should’ve told her before Six saved her. “If you hadn’t been one step ahead of me, I was going to kill you when I had the chance.”

“But, you managed to worm your way into my heart and once I find you Six, well I might just not get my way that I normally do. You just might be the only one who will survive meeting me.” Quincy turned on her feet and looked to the manor she had stuff to take care of first as she can’t have anyone else escaping her clutches and she needs a little pick me up after almost drowning in the water. The cruel smile made its way onto her face while she skipped up to the cliff to make the long climb up to the Nest.


End file.
